For Duties Sake
by Wuffers
Summary: Set in the time of Crystal Tokyo. Mamoru has a favor to ask of Rei. He wants her to sleep with his wife!


Ok a time line. This is taking place during Crystal Tokyo, or at least my idea of Crystal Tokyo, anyways. I probably got the names wrong but it is about Rei, Usagi, and Mamoru's future selves. Keep that in mind hopefully it will stop some of the confusion. If you have any questions just email me and I'll try to explain.

*****

The moon light shone through the large windows of Princess' Mars bedroom. One large bay window had been left open to allow the cool night air to blow through. The breeze was lightly blowing the curtains back and forth. Mars laid in her bed, her room next to the Moon Princess'. 

A figure slowly crept into her room. He silently made his way over to the edge of the bed. He sat down gently on the over sized bed and up his hand on Mars' shoulder shaking her gently to wake her. Mars awoke with a jolt and sat up. She started to scream, but the man put his hand over her mouth.

"Mars please. The others are still asleep." Mars finally fully awake looked at the man that had awakened her. It was Endyimon. He was dressed in his armor. Mars gave him a questioning look.

"Your Highness, it is late what are you doing here?" Mars asked. Endyimon sighed.

"There is a matter of great urgency I must take care of; unfortunately I can not take Serenity with me. I must leave now before she knows I have left." Endyimon replied, Mars stared at her king.

"What matters are these and why can't you take your wife? Better yet who are you taking with you?" Mars asked. Endyimon sighed again.

"That is not what matters. If you must know I will have the Outer Senshi with me; however I am leaving the Inner Senshi here to protect my wife." Endyimon said. Mars nodded, at least he had the sense to have senshi with him.

"Your Highness, this is well and good, but why do you wake me at such an hour? I would have discovered these facts in the morning." Mars answered, she was not happy to be awaken at such an hour and then to not be told why. Endyimon looked over his shoulder at the door that would lead to his own room where his wife still laid asleep. He turned his head back to Mars.

"Serenity has been having nightmares. When they occur she reaches out for me in her sleep. I will be unable to be in her bed for many nights I'm afraid. I want you to share her bed." Mars stared at her king. She was hoping he did not mean what she had first thought. "You are one of her most beloved friends." He continued not noticing the shock on Mars' face. "Please I beg of you to be there if she has another nightmare. She will need someone to comfort her, and maybe you can get her to describe her dreams because she will not tell me what they are about." Endyimon looked saddened by the fact that his wife would not disclose in him her nightmare. Mars reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and gently smiled at him.

"I will do as my king commands." She said. Endyimon shook his head.

"I want you to do this as a favor to a friend not as a command from your king." Endyimon asked. Mars smiled.

"Then I will do that for you, my friend." Mars replied. Endyimon nodded and stood.

"I am going to go to her now and kiss her good bye. Please come with me." Endyimon said as he walked toward the door. Mars lifted the heavy comforter off of her legs and stepped out of the bed, her long red night gown falling to the floor. The moonlight shining on the silk material. Mars followed Endyimon to his bedchamber.

The room was much larger than Mars'. The Moon and Rose symbols decorated the walls. She was familiar with this room, though she had never done anything that she was going to do tonight. She had not shared a bed with her princess since before Serenity's marriage to Endyimon. 

Mars looked over at her king who motioned for her to crawl into bed on the other side of Serenity. Serenity was sleeping soundly on her side, never knowing that her husband had left. Mars crawled in under the sheets and loosely spooned her body against her princess'. Endyimon leaned down and placed a kiss on Serenity's cheek then he stood and reached for Mars' hand. She reached out for his and squeezed his as he squeezed hers. She looked into his eyes and they had a moment of understanding. They both loved her completely and would give the world for her. 

Endyimon was willing to allow the one person that could possibly take her away from him to sleep in her bed at the time when she would need him, and Mars was willing to jeopardize her heart in order to protect her. 

Endyimon slowly pulled his hand from Mars and before he left took one last look at his wife. Then he turned and left the room closing the giant doors behind him. 

Mars sighed and turned onto her back. She wasn't touching Serenity anymore. Mars closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It was a futile effort, but at least she tried.

Just when she was about to win the battle and start to sleep, Serenity started to stir, she was crying out for someone. Rei rolled onto her side and pulled Serenity into her arms. 

"It's ok, I'm here." Mars stroked Serenity's hair. All that long beautiful hair. Serenity was mumbling something. Mars leaned forward to hear her. Her cheek against Serenity's.

"Rei. Rei. Rei." She kept repeating over and over. Mars pulled her head back. That name, she hadn't used that name since Crystal Tokyo came into existence. Now her princess was having dreams, no nightmares, and calling out her name.

Mars sighed and pulled Serenity closer and tried to sooth her. When Serenity had finally settled and was asleep again Mars rose from the bed. She went the large bathroom and turned on the cold water. She splashed her face and looked up into the mirror. 

Her eyes looked like she was in shock, but she knew she wasn't. She closed her eyes and waited a few moments. When she opened them again they were back to their normal odd color. 

"What are you doing?" she asked herself. The mirror did not answer. Part of her was glad, if it had it would have just been one more thing wrong with her. One more thing to make her different. One more thing for stopping her from being loved by her princess. 

She knew the last wasn't true. That Serenity did love her, but she was not _in _love with her. That one small word made the biggest difference. Mars dried her face and turned out the light. She crawled back into bed and slept the rest of the night spooned against her princess.

In the morning she would have to explain why she was in her bed, but for tonight she would just enjoy the bundle of warmth in her arms and pretend it belonged to her.

*****

Ok that's all. I'm not going to continue this it was just a one shot. Ok Rei um….Mars refers to Serenity as "her princess" even though she is indeed Neo-Queen Serenity. Just so you all know that I'm not totally confused. I did it on purpose. Alright again if you have any questions just email me, and please review. I beg of you. 

Wuffers


End file.
